Poisse Narutonienne
by Yocklane
Summary: Lorsqu'on s'appel Naruto, il y a des jours où une série d'événements les plus improbables les uns que les autres nous font ... *veuillez insérer le mot/insulte souhaité*. Légèrement inspiré de la vie de votre dévouée. Drame/Humour, selon le point de vue .


Il y avait de ces jours où l'on devait pas sortir.

Ce jour ci en faisait parti, mais Naruto ne pouvait le savoir. Du moins jusqu'à ce moment.

Mercredi, 14h30. Il était sorti de chez lui, tranquillement, réfléchissant sur si oui ou non il avait un devoir à rendre pour le cours de cet après midi. Il marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à son arrêt, après tout le bus ne viendrait que dans un petit quart d'heure. Il avait le temps, et il en resta intimement persuadé jusqu'à ce que le dit bus passa à ses côtés. Alors il s'était mis à courir, ET ses écouteurs s'emmêlèrent, ET son téléphone tomba ET il dû s'arrêter. ET il rata son bus. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Attendre le prochain et prendre le risque d'arriver en retard, ou retourner chez lui pour récupérer la voiture? Il fit demi tour. Et un deuxième bus passa à ce moment là ...

Autre mauvais choix. Sa voiture était crade. Il démarra, lançant négligemment son sac sur la banquette arrière. Son pare brise était dans le même état que la voiture, il tenta d'enclencher le lave vitre, en vain. Plus de liquide nettoyant. Alors il fut obligé de rouler la vitre grande ouverte et la tête en dehors. Ajoutez à cela ses cheveux non coiffé, sa barbe de 3 jours et demi et des cernes monumentales sous les yeux, et vous pourrez vous faire l'esquisse d'un dealer-camé-paumé-de-la-vie, sans compter le fait que si la police l'arrêtai maintenant, il passerait probablement par le commissariat le plus proche vu son allure. Il roulait vite, afin d'avoir le temps de nettoyer brièvement son pare brise une fois arrivé . Faudrait-il encore qu'il trouve une place dans le parking universitaire.

Il ne l'a trouva pas, et alla se ranger un peu n'importe comment devant un bar qui n'ouvrirai pas avant le soir venu de toute façon. Il dû donc traverser toute la fac pour arriver devant son bâtiment. Sur le chemin, il rencontra des gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir sous de telles circonstances, et qu'il n'aurait jamais croisé un jour « normal ».. Mais naruto restait naruto, alors, même s'il était d'une humeur massacrante, il dit tout de même Bonjour, se parant même de son plus magnifique sourire.

Il arriva, enfin, devant la salle. 14h55.

Un miracle. La porte était fermée à clé et celle d'en face aussi peut être, de toute façon il n'avait jamais cours la bas,donc il n'irai pas vérifier. Il attendit donc devant la porte. Il ne vit personne, mais ne s'affola pas pour autant, personne ne se foulait jamais à la fac. Et il attendit encore et encore, assis par terre, avant de s'endormir …

Le brouhaha le réveilla. Celui des élèves qui sortaient de la salle où il n'avait jamais cours. Des élèves de SA promo, de SON cours donc. Il l'avait raté. Un groupe d'élèves avec qui il traînait vint le voir, certains le charriant, d'autres s'inquiétant de son état. Il ne répondit à personne, rageant intérieurement. Il était venu pour rien. Alors il répartit, la tête basse, ses yeux fixant le sol, et rentra vite chez lui. Il chercha les clés de son appartement, et eut un moment de bug: ses clés étaient restés dans sa voiture, laquelle était encore devant le bar. Il s'assit donc dans les escaliers menant à son palier, et se prit la tête entre les mains, de désespoir. Il devait faire le chemin inverse, soit à peu près 30 minutes de marche soutenue. Il était 18h passé. Il se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

Bordel! Comment pouvait-on autant avoir la poisse en si peu de temps? !, se lamenta intérieurement le blond, contemplant sa pauvre voiture, pourtant déjà si mal en point.

Le bar avait ouvert plus tôt, et le proprio le lorgnait méchamment. Oh il doutait bien que la rayure sur tout le flanc gauche ne pouvait être que son œuvre, mais il préféra ne pas tenter le diable (littéralement) et monta dans sa caisse, priant pour que le produit anti- rayures ne lui coûte pas un bras. Non franchement, il y a avait des jours où l'on ne devait pas mettre un Naruto dehors.


End file.
